cronousfandomcom-20200213-history
Fighter Buffer Guide
Chapter One: Introduction Chapter Two: Beforehand Chapter Three: Training Chapter Four: Stats and Skills Chapter Five: Equipment -A: Weapon -B: Armor -C: Accessories Chapter Six: FAQ '-CHAPTER ONE-' Introduction Note that this guide is for people who have a good understanding of how Cronous works. This guide doesn`t have anything about how to chat, how to trade, how to join a guild.. Etc.. Additionally, I had to start this guide from scratch THREE times now. So some parts may not be as complete as others. I`ve spent about four hours total making this guide. Would have been one if it weren`t for those stupid errors. Let`s move on, though. Forgive, but never forget. :) Enjoy!.. Of course, beginners, I wasn`t going to leave you hanging there. Here are a few things you should know: 1. What is a buffer? A buffer is a fighter (YES, the class) that specializes in party-benefiting skills such as Life Up, Holy Armor, Mirror Defense, and Encourage. In addition to those, a buffer may, and should, have Minor Heal and Shield Mastery. They exist to, ironically, protect their party with "buffs". I say that is ironic because buffers don`t have any points in strength! HA HA HA!.. So funny.. I`ll explain that in Chapter Four: Stats and Skills. 2. What are "buffs"? Buffs are skills that "buff up" another player, for example: A buffer casts Holy Armor. The party members` defenses are raised. Their defenses are, therefore, "buffed". 3. Do buffers *have* to have a party member? No, they do not have to have a party member. Although they have 0 points invested into Strength, they can still train. I`ll explain that in Chapter Three: Training. PROS AND CONS OF BUFFING: PROS: More income Less potion usage Make a lot of friends Easy on lazy people CONS: Get KSed the most Impossible to solo effectively beyond level 70. '-CHAPTER TWO-' Beforehand Ok, lets get started! Here are a few things you will need to get in the first few levels: [] Securis Axe OR high damage weapon. (400+ damage) [] Serkis` Sword [] 2 Avalon Rings +1 [] About 2.5M for levels 0 - 50 [] 3 Nomos Pendants I`ll explain why you need each: Securis Axe OR high damage weapon, and 2 Avalon Rings: Both for critical hits. You don`t have any strength, correct? :) These three all give + critical hit! And additionally, if you choose to go with high damage weapons, that`s fine. High damage (if enough) is better than getting a critical hit. Serkis` Sword: For level 20. It gives + 1 fighter skill, which is VITAL to fighters. This Serkis` Sword will be your friend until you can get a better one! If you want to get it now, check at Chapter 5A: Equipment - Weapons. 2.5M in Cash: Self explanatory. For potions, repairing armor, etc. Nomos Pendants: Adds final defense. Good until you can get +3 Life Up Pendants. '-CHAPTER THREE-' Training This is the hard part. These are what everything means: ______________________________________________________: Dividing lines. Divides what potions you must use. ------------------------------------------------------: Sub-dividing lines. Divides random stuff :) (XXXXXXX XXXXXXX): What town you can teleport to the location from. Notes: Notes. Lets begin, shall we? Ooooooh, almost forgot one thing: How to train solo!! Just cast MD to reflect damage back at the enemy. Note that the damage DOES NOT depend on what the monster hits on you, it depends on what the monster is ABLE to hit, and what HP you have. So use potions liberally (Unless you`re using restores.. Use them when you have 65% HP left.) Okay, one thing about MD.. This doesn`t apply to PvP, though, so be aware.. (Buffers aren`t supposed to PvP anyway) How to party train? Cast buffs when they`re running out, heal when they need it. It`s that simple.. Oh, and follow them too, you don`t want to be out of their range. Not good. :O ______________________________________________________ SMALL HEALING POTIONS ------------------------------------------------------ USE 2 +1 AVALON RINGS AND SECURIS AXE 0 - 5: Outside of castle. (CASTLE CRONOUS) - Walk. Notes: None. This is pretty straightforward. 6 - 10: Cobalt Cave. (CASTLE CRONOUS) - Teleport. Notes: Train in a big area with lots of monsters. 11 - 15: Ketter`s Hell. (CASTLE CRONOUS) - Teleport. Notes: Try to avoid Terrorfords, they can burn you. 16 - 20: Outside of desert. (SITIS TERRA) - Walk. Notes: Avoid archers. They hit pretty high. ______________________________________________________ USE MEDIUM HEALING POTIONS ------------------------------------------------------ USE HOLY ARMOR (HA) AND MIRROR DEFENSE (MD). USE SERKIS +1. USE NOMOS PENDANTS. 21 - 25: Cavus. (SITIS TERRA) - Walk. Notes: Get into a big area and train. 26 - 30: Montanus 1F. (SITIS TERRA) - Teleport. Notes: Try not to have archers attacking you. 31 - 34: Montanus 2F. (SITIS TERRA) - Teleport. (1F, walk to 2F.) Notes: Try not to get boneaxes on your tail. ______________________________________________________ USE LARGE HEALING POTIONS 35 - 40: Montanus 4F. (SITIS TERRA) - Teleport. (3F, walk to 4F.) Notes: Train in a big room, lots of guys. 41 - 50: Chakras, Vicouses and Sleans. (SITIS TERRA) - Teleport. (Tarra, walk to Chakras.) Notes: Be SURE to get to the Viciouses and Sleans. ______________________________________________________ USE SMALL/MEDIUM RECOVERY POTIONS ------------------------------------------------------ USE HA, MD, and Life Up. (LU) DITCH THE NOMOS/AVALON AND GET +3 LU PENDANTS AND +3 HA RINGS. 51 - 65: Altar of Blood. (SITIS TERRA) - Teleport. (Tarra, walk to AoB.) Notes: Train in the first room to your east side. Alternate between rooms if you wish. ------------------------------------------------------ USE VEPRESS. 66 - 70: The joint decisions! You can train at: Altar of Blood. (SITIS TERRA) - Teleport. (Tarra, walk to AoB) Notes: Slow, slow.. SLOW! Lavastone. (KAINEUS TOWN) - Walk. Notes: Easy to die if you`re not careful. Ma-dravas. (KAINEUS TOWN) - Walk. Notes: Monsters aren`t very packed together. 71 - 80: MAKE_SURE_YOU_PARTY!!@@!1 Ma-dravas. (KAINEUS TOWN) - Walk. Notes: Train with 1 party member to get some good experience. (I prefer Valkyries here) Lavastone. (KAINEUS TOWN) - Walk. Notes: Train with only one party membewr to maximize experience. Pranal. (CASTLE CRONOUS) - Teleport. (Ketters` Temple, Maze thing) Notes: Train with 1 or + party members. I recommend a Savage with high Shout and a Valkyrie. ------------------------------------------------------ DITCH EVERYTHING EXCEPT VEPRESS. GET GRA. READ EQUIPMENT FOR MORE INFORMATION. 81+: I`ll make this part once I have sufficient knowledge on it. '-CHAPTER FOUR-' Stats and skills Stats is straightforward. Put ALL of your points into stamina. Why, you ask? Well, lets just say that 104 strength at level 90 won`t do you much good at Hover or Entice. Skills: At level 90, you SHOULD have these skills: =Basic= 10 Shield Mastery - Abbreviation is SM. (MAX) Notes: Shield Mastery is NOT a party skill. It gives you bonuses only. =Class= 20 Minor Heal - Abbreviation is MH. (MAX) Notes: It`s a party skill. Use for soloing and for partying, soloing if you want. 20 Life Up - Abbreviation is LU. (MAX) Notes: It`s a party skill. Vital for higher levels when you`re partying. I suggest using it at all times. Since you`re hopefully using recovery potions, they recover 30%. So: More life up = more life = less potions used = more money! YAY! 20 Holy Armor - Abbreviation is HA. (MAX) Notes: Use when soloing AND partying. It`s a good skill :) 1 Mirror Defense - Abbreviation is MD. Notes: Crap later on. 10 Encourage - Abbreviation is ENC. Notes: Increases your party`s damage and damage rate. Very important. Okay, just remember though, you won`t need much MD at higher levels because you will get a party. So reduce it to at least 10 when you hit around level 70. An alternative method is to just leave it at 10 and not get it up. Spend the extra 10 in maxing out Encourage and MH. Also, most people reduce MD to 1, you may want to do that. Alrighty, lets see.. What`s next.. Oh right, the skill order! :) Follow this skill order, and you should be fine! 0 - 50: Alternate points between SM, MD, and HA. You don`t have to max MD if you don`t want to. Notes: Get a few in LU, but not too much. 51 - 70: MAX LU now. Notes: You should start partying soon. LU is good for parties. 71+: Lower MD until it is 10 or below. Spend the extra skill points on Encourage and MH. Notes: Encourage and MH is big in parties, so make sure you have some. (Get Encourage to MAX before MH.) I highly recommend getting down MD to 1. 71 - 90: Alternate points between getting Encourage to MAX, and getting MH to MAX. Notes: Encourage is good for parties (Your buddies will thank you for the extra damage) and MH is good if your friends don`t have enough potions, or fail to remember to use them. :D At level 81 or 82, you should have everything you need to max. Here should be your skills: 10 SM 20 LU 20 HA 20 MH 1 MD 10 ENC 90+: Get Great Heal. '-CHAPTER FIVE-' Equipment Aaaah, the good stuff. The equipment. This part is what you should get, and WHY!.. Note that this is for advanced users only, you can do practically anything till level 50. *5A: Weapons* Get a Serkis` Sword +7. Hard to get, yes, but you should be rich by now. Why? Here`s my personal opinion: Serkis +7: +3 Fighter Class Skills. 1H Secro +Any: +2 Fighter Class Skills. 1H Murasama +Any: +3 Fighter Class Skills. 2H Now, you may be thinking, oh, I should get a Secro or Murasama because they do more damage.. But remember, buffers don`t attack! 250 damage will do NOTHING against a Hover monster! Buffers are just.. well.. Buffers. They can`t attack, but they give invaluable buffs to the team. So, buffers, as people, work better together! (Sorry Ayn Rand) *5B: Armor* I`m just going to point out what you should get, from 60 - 80. 60: Antique or Vira-J? That is the question. Let me explain the solution! Ok, so you`re split between two armors, as if it was a Cronous-changing decision... Well it isn`t. I`m happy to say that they both work absolutely fine! Antique has better defense, MAY have better skill bonuses. Vira-J has better defense rate, HP recovery, MAY have better skill bonuses. Your choice. I`d choose Antique early on, Vira-J later. Or, if you can find Antique with + defense AND + good buffs (HA or LU), then you`re in luck! If you can get your hands on +3 LU Antique, I highly recommend it over Vira-J. Here is ideal equipment from 60 - 70: PARTY Vepress 3 +3 LU Pendant 2 +3 HA Ring Muramasa +3 LU Antique Armor +3 LU Antique Belt +DEF Other Antique SOLO All the same as above, except use Vira-J and a shield with a +4 Serkis. 70: Bone or not? That`s the question now. Personally, I chose not to because it doesn`t give + skill bonuses. And I`m afraid I`m going to have to un-recommend it to you guys too. Additionally, it just gives + Final Defense. + Defense is better. 75: Anima shield or not? That`s the question.. now. YES, get it. Lots of defense because of shield mastery +3. What are you waiting for? It`s cheap too :) Also, on the side, use an antique shield if it`s better than the anima. For example, if it had, say, +3 life up/holy armor/mirror defense AND + defense (And a lot of it) use an antique. 80: Gra or not? That`s.. Ok I`ll stop with it. GET IT! + skills, + defense, everything a buffer dreams about. :) Here should be your equipment from 80 - 85: Vepress 2 Petunia +3 LU Pendant 2 Hermod +7 Serkis Full Gra 85: Right, so now you can use Sacred. Should you get it? Yes, but DO NOT get the level 90 or 95 armors. Well, you can get level 95 if you wish, but personally, level 90 armor isn`t too great. You can opp to switch your Hermod and Petunia with Material/Jakiel stuff if you want, but it`s quite expensive to say the least. Also, of course you should get Voodoo when you hit 100.. But it`s a bit hard. Lol. *5C: Accessories* FOR PARTYING until level 80 Accessories you NEED are: x3 +3 LU pendants (L50 req) x2 +3 HA rings (L50 req) x1 +Any Vepress Necklace (L60 req) Before level 50, it`s pretty much a free game. Do whatever you want with accessories before that. FOR PARTYING after level 80 Accessories you NEED are: x2 Petunia (L80 req)/x2 Material/Jakiel (L85 req) x1 +3 LU Pendant (L50 req) x1 +Any Vepress Necklace (L60 Req/x2 Material/Jakiel (L85 req) x2 Hermod (L80 req)/x2 Material/Jakiel (L80 req) FOR SOLOING Accessories you NEED are: x3 +3 LU pendants (L50 req) x2 +3 MD rings (L60 req) x1 +Any Vepress Necklace (L60 req) HA switched for MD because it gives better hits. '-CHAPTER SIX-' FAQ Here are some questions and answers that players have asked me. Q: What`s the earliest possible time to get 40 Life Up? A: The earliest time that I know of would be level 65. It can be done with this: Helm: Any Necklace: Vepress Pendants: 3 +3 LU Pendants Weapon: Muramasa Body: +3 LU Antique Armor Rings: Any Belt: +3 LU Antique Belt Gauntlets: Any Greaves: Any I personally had 40 Life Up by level 70. Q: Why isn`t having a lot of Mirror Defense useful after level 70? A: Have Ma-Dravas as an example. It takes a good 30 - 50 hits to kill one monster in there. It wouldn`t be economical, since you will be partying with Valkyries, and they usually kill them easily. Q: Why do I have to have Encourage? A: Encourage gives more damage than Aura. It also gives Attack Rate. Q: Should I put any points into Weight? A: Nope. By level 70, I had ~2.5K weight. I have never seen the "Weight exceeded" sign yet.